


Just Wanted the Eggs

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO LONG, how to tag, mentions of past trauma, one thing goes wrong and then stuff goes so very wrong, theres hurt and then theres comfort, vibing with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: All Draco and Harry wanted was the eggs.Little did they know that was way too much to ask
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Just Wanted the Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> So Sorry for the delay- we had a family celebration and then i forgot to post this... better late than never!  
> This got really long, but im proud of it :)

“Draco, lets go. Don’t make me regret bringing you with me.”

“Yes, love, I’m coming.”  
Harry was standing by the window, anxious and ready to go. They had tried to make a traditional Yule Log cake, before realizing they needed the eggs. Ever since popping the question, Draco absolutely refused to let Harry go anywhere alone.  
“That ring on your finger means you're mine, love.” he would say.

So now Harry waited impatiently for his lover to be ready so they could just go to Diagon Alley and get the eggs.  
Draco walked down the stairs and joined Harry by the door. 

“Are you finally ready?” 

“Yes yes, let’s go.” Draco said, and grabbed Harry’s Arm. Harry felt the familiar sense of apparition, before they were whisked away. 

~-~-~-~-~

“Harry! What did you do?”

“Nothing” Harry panted, as he and Draco ran from the shop that was slowly becoming more and more of a torch.

“Well you did something!”

“I....maybe, accidentally, knocked over quick starting oil, and a self opening lighter. Really, is it my fault their right next to each other on the shelves!” Harry ducked into a little alcove and Draco followed, Harry hurrying to catch his breath. Damn it his fiancé was in shape… now was not the time to be thinking about that though. “I nicked my arm on something, it isn’t very bad but-”

“Where are you? Come back you little misfits!” Someone yelled, and Harry cast panicked look at Draco.

“They’re after us, love. Tell them you’re Harry Potter and we can go!”

“No!”

“Well then I hope you’re ready to run!” Draco said, and darted out of the alcove. They were quickly pursued by three Aurors, but Harry had enough presence of mind to cast a wandless, non-verbal shield charm around himself and Draco before running away. All the stinging jinxes rebounded off Harry’s shield and seemed to further anger the Aurors.

Harry felt a particularly powerful spell on his shield, before a haze slowly spread around him.  
“Draco, do you-”

“Yes, I feel it. Tracking charm on all of our magic. It’ll serve them anywhere in London”

“Oh Merlin’s Balls-”

“Just tell them your HARRY BLOODY POTTER, will you?” Draco yelled.

“THATS CHEATING?”

“HOW?!?!”

Harry didn’t answer him, instead made a sharp right onto the maid Alley and hoped Draco followed. Draco was right next to him the whole time, and he seemed to slowly realise what Harry planned.

“No, Harry, I cant- I dont want to- what are you thinking?!”

“I’m thinking we could get out of here.”

Dracos sigh was one of long-suffering. Harry made a beeline for Wealey’s Wizard Wheezes and sprinted through the door.  
Many of the costumers seemed shocked that Harry Potter had come bursting through the doors, but many seemed shocked that it was Harry Potter who had come busting through the doors with Aurors on hi tail. Harry Grabbed Draco’s hand and they sprinted upstairs to George’s main office. Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and was right about to go when George Weasley himself opened the door.  
“Harry! Draco! What in the name of merlin are you two doing?” George looked shocked, possible because they were both covered in a mix of sweat and ash.  
Before he could get an answer out of them, Harry said “Thanks, bye!” and Draco apparated them away. 

~-~-~-~-

Harry opened his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of a huge italian villa. The late afternoon sun shone on the house, lighting up the magnificent stone walls and archways. The house was impossibly tall for only 3 stories, and the only thing holding the floors together were outdoor, transparent, floating staircases. Harry suspected there was Magic levitating the floors up, and it made him appreciate magic even more. Harry was starstruck, but Draco just smiled a little secret smile, one Harry knew meant that they were somewhere familiar. Finally, Harry lost his patience. 

“Where are we?” 

“Italy. A friend's place. Trust me.”

“Italy?!” Harry sputtered, but was ignored. 

Draco walked up to the front gate of the villa. The gate was locked though, and there was no pin pad, no keyhole… “How do we get past this?’ Harry asked.

“Did you say you cut your arm?” Draco asked in turn, completely ignoring Harry’s question. 

“Yeah, but Draco. I don't see how-”

“Roll up your sleeve.”

“I-”

“Harry. Love. Trust me.”

“Fine” Harry sighs, and rolls up his sleeve. From his elbow to his wrist ran a thin gash, but it was deep enough that his arm was pink with blood. He pretended not to hear Draco’s little gasp as he grasped Harry's arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad? Harry, you’re supposed to tell me when-”

“Draco, I’m fine. Just do what you need to do.”

Draco looked kind of hurt by this, but didn’t let it show. He ran his finger along some of the blood that was still dripping, before touching the gate with the bloody finger. There was no fingerprint though, no trace of the bloody finger Draco had used. And when Harry looked back at Draco’s finger...it was clean. Not a spot. Draco quickly bit down on his lip, something that would normally make Harry feel things, but it was clear that Draco was biting his lip hard, with a purpose. After releasing a grunt of pain, he pressed a plale finger against, lips, and it came off bloody. Draco seemed unbothered by the bubble of blood that was slowly forming on his lip, and pushed his finger onto the gate. Again, the gate showed no traces of blood. Harry had no idea what his fiancé was doing, he just hoped it worked.  
“Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.” Draco declared in a loud, clear voice. The gates shimired, and vanished. 

“What in the-”

“Love, welcome to the Zabini’s 5th Italian Villa,” Draco closed his eyes and sighed. ”It’s good to be back.”

Draco marched towards the front entrance to the estate which left Harry trailing uselessly trailing behind him, wondering what Draco had meant by ‘5th Italian Villa’.

~-~-~-~-~-

“Blaise.” Draco greeted as they stepped up to the door. 

“Draco?” he asked. “And Harry? Come in, come in.”

“Thank you, Blaise” Harry said, because he figured Draco wouldn't.

“Any time. Merlin, you both look awful. What happened?”

“Not now.” Draco said, and cast a quick Scourgify on himself and on Harry, getting most fo the dirt and ashes off their skin. They walked further into the villa, which was amazing. Almost all the walls were either an ancient sand-colored stone or clear glass that offered an amazing view of the surrounding hillside.  
It took twenty minutes for them to reach the main sitting room while Blaise explained that his family had left him this house, since they had numerous other in the surrounding area. 

“So what brings you here?” Blaise asked. 

“Well you see, We were trying to make a cake-”

“Harry, don’t answer him.”

“-and we realised we didn’t have the eggs-”

“He doesn’t need to know-”

“-so we went to Diagon to go get some-”

“Please be quiet-”

“-and then we accidentally lit a shop on fire-”

“Did you say accidentally?” Blaise asked, disbelieving.

“Yes. So then we had to run from aurors-”

“Because Harry wouldn’t just say he's Harry Bloody Potter and get us out of it.”

“That's cheating! Anyways, we had to flee the country because they put tracing charms on us that only worked if we were in London”

“And you had nowhere else to go? So you brought your criminal arses to my house?”

“Er...yes?”

“Well that’s fantastic! Stay as long as you need. Lord knows I could use the company.” Blaise said, laughing. 

“Great. Harry and I can stay in that guest room on the third floor.” Draco declared, standing up.

“How do you know this house so well?” Harry asked him.

“Sometimes, during the summer of 6th year, home was a little...unpleasant. So I would floo over here and stay days, weeks at a time.”

“Pansy would come too.” Blaise added.

“Oh.” Harry hadn’t thought of that, and he immediately regretted asking. He took Draco’s hand in his own, and put his head on his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Blaise, we’ll be off now.”

“You know the way!”

But of course, right as they were about to walk away, the central floo lit up green and out stepped a figure.

“Oh Merlin” Blaise sighed. Harry couldn't see much, but the figure slowly became more apparent. Tall silver heels, a tight fitting knee length skirt...jet black chin-length hair…

“Pansy!” Draco exclaimed, and ran over to hug her.

“Dray!”

They hugged for a moment, before Harry smiled and went over.

“Hey Pansy.”

“Harry!” she exclaimed before grabbing his finger and examining his ring. “How's the ring treating you, dear?”

Harry laughed while Draco looked affronted. Harry blew him a mocking kiss before turning back to Pansy. “It’s going great actually-”

“WAIT!” Pansy shrieked, in what had to be an award winning impression of Walburga Black. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“No, no, no, Pans we’re just-”

“You didn't tell me we were having a party! Baise, how many times have I told you to throw a party? And now? While im gone? I have to prepare, I have to-”

“Pansy, Harry and Draco just almost got killed and now are wanted criminals. This is not a party.”

“But-”

“This,” Blaise said, gesturing to all of them, “is not. A party.”

Pansy pouted, then sighed. She grabbed her wand and quickly transfigured the nearest pillow into a sleeping bag for herself, before turning the rest into sleeping bags for the rets of them and levitating them into neat rows on the floor.  
“Well, good night then boys” she said, and fell asleep. Harry stared at her in shock. She just came in at full energy ready to party and then...she instantly fell asleep? He guessed it was a normal thing, as neither Blaise nor Draco showed any surprise.

“We should probably just stay down here, it would crush her if we didn’t.” Draco said.  
Harry nodded his agreement. Blaise, who had already been in his nightwear, just sighed and crawled into the sleeping bag to Pansy’s right.

Draco shrugged and grabbed his wand, murmuring a quick conjoining spell and turning the two remaining sleeping bags into one larger one.  
Draco removed his shirt- Harry figured he had no problems with Pansy or Blaise seeing as a) he was engaged b) they were asleep and c) they’re childhood friends, they’d probably seen each other naked many times. That was not a thought Harry enjoyed really, but clearly Draco was all his now. As Draco slid into the sleeping bag, Harry did the same. He was immediately shocked at how comfortable it was, seeing as t was on the floor, and transfigured out of a pillow. He got as close as he could to his fiancé, and as he felt Draco’s arms wrap around him, he knew he could finally rest. 

~-~-~-~-

“12 Grimmauld Place” Draco said loudly and clearly, before throwing the Floo powder on the floor. They had all woken up and had breakfast, with Pansy leaving just after. She said she had shopping to do, which Draco told him was a synonym for “I’m going home to go read, don’t tell anyone I actually have a brain.” Harry laughed when Draco told him this, but by the look on his finances face told him it was entirely true. 

Harry held Draco’s hand as he felt the familiar woosh of Floo-ing set in  
.  
What he didn’t expect however, was to stumble out of the floo in the lounge of Malfoy Manor, a surprisingly unbothered Narcissa Malfoy staring at them from where she sat on her velvet lounge chair.  
“Oh bloody hell,” he Draco murmured from next to him. “Hello, Mother.”  
~-~-~-~-

“So how exactly did you come to be here again?” Narcissa asked, once the boys had sat down on the small sofa with a cup of tea each.  
Harry looked to Draco, unsure if it was considered rude to say they didn’t mean to come over. Draco sighed, and recounted their adventure thus far to Narcissa. She kept her cold gaze on her son until he finished, when it became complete silence. Then she laughed. A delicate laugh, yet somehow it was very loud. She stopped to breathe and smiled at them both.

“Sorry, I simply find it amusing that the Savior of the Wizarding World managed to accidentally light a shop on fire, flee to Italy, and then somehow end up here. It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has” Harry said

“Well, Harry dear, how’s the ring treating you?”

At this Harry let out a huge laugh, to Narcissa’s confusion. “It’s funny, because Pansy asked me the exact same thing yesterday. He’s been great, of course.”

“Narcissa smiled warmly at him. “Good. I should hope I raised him to be a gentleman.”

“Mother, can we please not discuss this right now?”

“You’re absolutely right, dear, we can move on. Harry, would you like to see a picture of little Draco wearing his father’s robes?” Narcissa smirked, “He was two years old, they barely fit.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Draco complained and buried his face in his hands. 

“Yes, Narcissa, I would.”  
After that they settled into a comfortable talk, and Harry was so grateful that they could have some normality.

Two hours later, Harry and Draco were prepared to apparate away, since they realized their floo was probably still connected to Malfoy Manor, and it wouldn’t do them any good to end up right back in the lounge. 

“Thank you for having us” Harry said as he hugged Narcissa. 

“Of course. Do be careful, dear.” 

“We will, mum.”

Draco took his hand and they apparated away. Harry felt the familiar dizziness of Apparition, before he felt a burning sensation in his arm. It was painful. Very painful. Harry let out a scream. He felt Draco’s hand tighten in his own before they landed outside the front step of Grimmauld Place.  
“Harry? Harry! What did you do?”

“I...arm” Harry mumbled, before the pain overwhelmed him.  
~-~-~-~-

Draco was so done with this shit.  
First, they burn down a shop, a chase in Diagon Alley, now they’re wanted criminals, then a trip to Italy of all places, then an accidental(yet pleasant) visit to this mother, and then his fucking fiancé gets splinched. Of Course. Draco’s first instinct was to apparate them to St. Mungos, but he realizes he shouldn't apparate a splinched man. Draco looks down to Harry’s arm, and notices the sleeve of his shirt is significantly darker then normal.  
“Oh Merlin’s Tits.”  
Harry’s arm is still cut from the elbow to the wrist, and gushing blood. Draco had completely forgotten about it after the Blood Wards, and it seems it hasn’t improved. Harry’s wound is a disgusting yellow and purple. Draco sighs, and takes off his coat, wrapping it around Harry’s forearm to stop the bleeding. Draco lifts his unconscious fiancé bridal style and carries him into the house. He holds Harry in one arm while he grabs the Floo Powder from its bin. Worst case scenario, their floo is still hooked up to the Manor, and his mother can just take them to St. Mungos. Best case scenario, they actually get directly there.  
“St. Mungos.” He says clearly, and throws the floo powder on the ground.  
He feels himself whisked away, and we walks out of the fireplace in St Mungos. It must be the receiving end of the floo that’s messed up, then. Draco immediately draws the attention of the nearest Mediwitch and sets Harry on the closest chair for one second, before he pulls his wand out of his pocket and levitates him. 

“We’ll be requiring a care room, please.”

The Mediwitch escorts them to an empty room and Draco lays Harry down onto the bed.  
“That’ll be all.”

“Sir, we can’t just leave you here with him-”

“That'll be all.”

“Sorry, but who are you?”

“I’m his bloody finance, thats who! Now, if you’d like to tell the entirety of the Wizarding World that you let their savior die because you wouldn’t let him get healed, you can.”  
The Mediwitch looks horrified but Draco doesn't care. “Close the door on your way out.” he says, turning to Harry. Time to get to work.  
Was Draco tries to heal Hrry, many things happen. Medwizards come in. Draco kicks them out. Aurors come in because of course they've tracked him to the hospital and Draco has to explain- he's Harry Potter and he's injured for Merlin’s sake can you just leave him alone- and then Draco’s being yelled at to move. He barely registers anything, just himself shouting the occasional “He’s mine, you hear me, mine!” and trying to work on Harry’s arm.  
And at one point he's pretty sure he yells “Get away from him!” and casts an impenetrable shield charm around himself and Harry, blocking half the room’s occupants from the bed.  
Draco didn’t care what they thought. This was his finance, his Harry, and he would heal him.

After half of an hour, Draco was forcibly removed from the room.  
~-~-~-~

Draco steps out of the room, exhausted, and spots a familiar mop of blue hair.

“Teddy?”

The head turns around, and lets out a small disbelieving laugh. He sets his stuff down on a table and makes his way over to Draco, and wraps his arms around him.

“You’ve grown so much! How are you liking it here?”

“It’s great! Usually they don’t let 6th years do internships, but this is the best!”

Draco, of course, had known all about Teddy’s internship with St. Mungo's from Teddy’s various owls over the school years. His Head of House had praised his healing skills and he worked many hours with Madam Pomfrey- as a hobby- before they sent in an official notice of recommendation for Teddy to work at St. Mungo's. 

“I’m very proud of you, Teds.”

“Did you stop by to say hi to me?” Teddy asks. “You could’ve just sent an owl.”

“As much as we love talking to you, Harry has actually gotten himself injured.” 

“I see. Why arent you with him?”

“Reasons.” Draco says, and by the smile that crosses Teddy’s face, he thinks Teddy knows exactly what reasons those are. 

“Mister Malfoy” someone calls, and Draco turns. “He’s fine now, you can go.”

Draco smiles, relieved before turning back to Teddy. “Want to say hi?”

“Of course.”

Draco lead Teddy into the room and sees that Harry is sitting up, looking perfectly well. There’s gauze over his arm, and it appears as though the bleeding stopped. 

“Hi, love.”

“I hear you made quite the ruckus trying to get to me,” Harry smirks. Teddy laughs, and Thats when Harry notices him. 

“Teddy!” Harry says, and Teddy rushes over to give him a hug.

“What sort of trouble did you get yourself into now?” Teddy chuckles.

“Nothing much. Well, we can tell you all about it later. We’re dying to get home.”

“Yes, we are.” Draco agrees, so bloody tired. 

“Well, it was great seeing you guys! I’ll be home for the winter hols!”

“Be safe Teddy!” Harry calls, as the blue-haired boy leaves the room. 

Harry stands and grabs Draco’s arm. Draco leans over, gives his fiancé a kiss on the lips, and mumbles “I’m glad you’re okay. I love you.”

Harry laughs. “You’re ridiculous” he says, before returning Draco’s kiss. “I love you too.”

Draco smiles and apparates them back home. 

~-~-~-~

They’ve been home for twenty minutes, before Harry gasps.

“I dont have the eggs. Draco, did you get the eggs?”

Draco looked down at his empty hands, sighed, and turned to his fiancé.

“No.”  
Draco was so done with this shit.


End file.
